


Degenerates

by doppeldonger



Series: Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: AI Wars AU, Consent is important kiddos, F/M, Jack's in Rhys's head and Nisha is in Fiona's, Ms Kadam if you're nasty, Nisha AI, Nisha and Fiona are the perfect dominatrix, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rhys and Jack are whiny bottoms, You're gonna hate me for this, also violence, jack ai, slight BDSM, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/pseuds/doppeldonger
Summary: “That’s a Conference Call.” he shoots back, offended, “I designed it myself, it’s not stupid.”“Just because you like modelling guns after your dick doesn’t mean they’re not stupid, Jack.”





	Degenerates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valoscope/gifts), [eridium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridium/gifts).



Getting dragged through the desert has many pros and cons, Rhys figures as he watches the cloudless sky pass by. For one, you don’t have to walk yourself, so it’s a good way to rest your tired legs. You can also enjoy the sky if you’re into the eye-hurting blue and bazillion rakks. Then again, as the sand getting into his expensive suit reminds him, it’s quite the dirty process.

Fortunately, the Stranger’s abode is close by- and would you look at that? They're not alone.

“You. Lying. Hyperion jackass!” Fiona yells from her corner where she’s wrapped like a pretty gift, glaring daggers into Rhys’s skull.

“You no class, scheming, Pandoran scum!” he responds just as fervently, squirming in his place on the ground. He absentmindedly hopes she doesn’t notice the tent in his pants- _wait_. He notices the tent in his pants. _What the hell?_ He’s supposed to be angry, not downright turned on. The Stranger aims their shotgun at the sky and releases a warning shot, the gun’s loud boom echoing through the hills and rock formations around. The duo falls silent, eyeing each other wearily. Their captor grabs the back of Rhys’s suit (“HeyheyHEY IT’S EXPENSIVE!!!” “Bought it with all the innocents’ blood on your hands?” Another shot.) and lifts him up, placing him next to Fiona to sit like yet another wrapped up gift.

“There’s something about you.” they say with a deep, tinny voice, “Something I can’t put my finger on.” They hold their shotgun a little tighter, a little closer. “I want to hear it all, every detail. We’re not going anywhere until I’ve listened to you two.”

With a raised brow Fiona turns to look at Rhys, a spark of purple crossing her eyes. She smiles a mean smile. Rhys’s thick eyebrows move up in surprise before his golden eye burns a bright cerulean and his brows furrow, his plump lips matching Fiona’s smile. She turns to glare at the Stranger, “Well, kiddo… You got us there. Wanna hear it all? Alright.”

“Really, Neesh?” Rhys sounds disappointed, “You’re gonna tell it all to a bandit aiming a gun at us?”

“Shut the hell up, Jack. Don’t act like you don’t enjoy the attention.” Fiona says without looking at her counterpart. Rhys whines, “Thought we were gonna shoot him in the head or somethin’. Come _oooooon_ , Neesh.”

Fiona finally turns around to regard Rhys with bored lilac eyes, “First things first.” The Stranger freezes at the duo’s changed tones of voice and inflection, their fingers tightening around their gun. Fiona looks up and gives them an amused, almost-empty smile, “How cute. They think a stupid shotgun would work against us.”

“That’s a Conference Call.” Rhys shoots back, offended, “I designed it myself, it’s not stupid.”

“Just because you like modelling guns after your dick doesn’t mean they’re not stupid, Jack.”

Rhys turns to the Stranger, “Just _why_ do you have that gun anyway? You’re not smart enough to shoot it, its inner workings are designed specifically to-“

“ _Jack_.” At Fiona’s warning growl, Rhys shuts up immediately, obediently.

* * *

Another day, another con successfully gotten over with. Fiona sits on her bed in Felix’s caravan and places her hat next to her, looking at the ID drive sitting in her palms. “Vintage, huh?” she says to herself before glaring at the device thoughtfully. Her fingers tighten around it as she fights the temptation, “It’s stupid…” she mutters, “Nobody would jam an ID drive they found lying around into their system. It’s dangerous.” She huffs. “But… All the possible info about guns… and fighting…” She groans, trying to rub the crease between her brows away.

She listens to the sounds of Felix and Sasha outside, examining their respective pieces of loot; occasionally an amused laugh makes its way to the backroom Fiona currently has locked herself in. “Ugh, to hell with it.” Fiona grumbles and lowers the back of her jacket’s collar, the ECHOport right below where her cerebellum lies within her skull glistens under the soft yellow light illuminating the room. She takes a deep breath, pushing the sole button on the slick ID drive in order to let its thin end jut out; she holds it close against her ECHOport. She takes a deep breath.

She jams the drive in.

* * *

In retrospect, the electricity coursing through her body didn’t hurt that much, it simply… locked every single muscle in her shaking body, which… caused her to faint… in pain.

Okay, that doesn’t sound as cool as Fiona hoped it would. With a groan, she slowly pushes herself to an upright position from where she fell on her bed and holds a hand against her throbbing head.

“Wow…” an unamused, sultry voice calls out. Fiona drops her hand and jumps to her feet at the sound of a stranger in the middle of the room. “Is this how the Pandoran bandits live?” the woman reclining at her vanity table asks, crossing her thin legs and regarding Fiona from under her large hat.

“What… the fuck?!” Fiona manages to shout out at the pixelated, purple form of the lean (and hot- _seriously, what the hell, Fiona?_ ) woman, feeling about to faint yet again. She sits down on her bed.

“Yeah yeah, spare me the awe-struck looks, kiddo.” the woman drawls, getting up like a lazy cat just woken up from its mid-afternoon nap, “I dunno where we are, and I dunno who _you_ are… but since we’re here, lemme just…” She draws double pistols at the speed of light and points them at Fiona’s head, a few glitchy pixels falling off of the barrel and fading into nothingness. “Kill ya.” She shoots. Fiona, like a dumbass ( _aren’t you a seasoned con artist, come on!_ ), raises her arms up in an attempt to protect herself- but nothing happens. She lowers her arms to see the purple woman examining her pistols with a sneer on her face, “What the hell?” she trails off weakly. Fiona raises an eyebrow, finally able to see what’s going on.

“Uh…” At her amused voice, Cowboy-Hat’s head snaps up towards her. “I think you’re not corporeal? Yeah…” Cowboy-Hat’s sneer deepens, “What the hell are you talking about, kid? I’m not…” She looks down at her pistols, seeing them for what they are for the first time- a bunch of purple pixels. She looks back at Fiona, “Well… shit.” The con artist gives her an apologetic smile.

* * *

“Really?” Rhys (the real one, judging by the golden eye) asks, “She accepted her existence… just like that?”

Fiona leans into his space and sneers, “I didn’t accept anything, _kid_.” Rhys scoots away with a whimper, despite Jack’s feelings for Nisha, he’s never liked the woman. “Just because I’m not a whiny little bottom like Jack doesn’t mean I happily complied.” She shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. “She just… liked me enough to help me out?” Fiona (the real one) continues.

“Lucky you.” Rhys replies sourly, scooting back into Fiona’s space. “It’s NOT. My fault. You’re such a dumb little code monkey, Rhysie.” he continues a moment later, his inflection and voice changing once again. The Stranger fidgets in their spot, restless because of the awkward interaction taking place in from of them. “Okay, alright.” they call out, “How did you find out about… each other, then?”

* * *

“Just grab his gun and shoot him in the head!” Nisha says to Fiona as they follow August around in the corridors snaking through the Atlas Facility, sounding somewhere between bored and frustrated. August drones on about Sasha. Fiona throws a snarky comment, making the blond man pout like a sad little puppy.

“I’m not strong enough,” she answers Nisha in a low tone, to which the shorter woman scoffs. “Really now, what do you expect would happen if I died in a brawl with that dude? I thought you wanted to stay alive.”

“You’re right, I was wrong to think you could defend yourself against other bandits.”

Fiona groans, forcing August out of his monologue about her sister as they arrive at the giant doors he’s going to lead her out of in a few seconds. She can see Rhys standing across the room, right at the gate with something akin to excitement on his face.

“Wait.” Nisha says and Fiona can almost feel the weight of her calloused hand on her padded shoulder. “Who is that?” The taller woman turns to the AI with disbelief etched into her soft features, “That’s Rhys. You know him. You saw him before.” she explains as if Nisha’s suffering from dementia.

“No, that’s not…” The electrical field at the gate flickers off before Nisha can continue. August nudges Fiona forward with the butt of his gun.

The orange field of electricity buzzing into life behind him, Rhys steps onto the platform on his side; Jack’s surprisingly silent for the first time in a long while and that sets off alarm bells in the taller man’s head, he eyes the AI nervously as he comes to stand next to him.

“Is that…?” Jack trails off, his gaze on Fiona who’s looking at them with confusion from across the room. “Huh?” Rhys says, feeling like he’s trying to follow an argument he’s not part of. Jack shakes his head, “Nevermind.”

The platforms supporting Rhys and Fiona’s weights come alive with a hum and slowly start to glide towards one another under the perfect imitation of the night sky. Constellations blink into and out of existence, locations of various Vaults glowing bright orange. The platforms hook onto each other like two pieces of a puzzle, rattling the mechanisms and making the two humans sway with the motion. Rhys eyes Fiona with a little smile, “Hey.” Jack stands right next to him with his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. Fiona nods, “Hi.” Nisha next to her fidgets, dumbstruck and silent for the first time since the two women met. Rhys and Fiona regard each other thoughtfully before resuming their chat.

“Oh my god.” Jack and Nisha shout out simultaneously, making their hosts jump in surprise.

“Jack?!” Nisha questions through Fiona’s mouth, and before she or Rhys could react, Jack responds with a “Neesh?!” wrenched out of the company man’s lips.

* * *

“So…” the Stranger interrupts, “What exactly made Jack and Nisha discover each other?”

Fiona eyes Rhys with a sultry gaze, “That swagger. This piece of twig could never imitate Jack’s walk, yet there he was, walking and talking like he did.”

Rhys snorts in response, “Aww, babe… You’re embarrassing me here, jeez.” He leans closer to Fiona and they share a knowing look before he turns to the Stranger, “I saw the way she wielded her gun. I mean, don’t get me wrong, this bandit can handle her little peashooter just fine, too, but it’s nowhere close to Neesh’s proficiency.”

Fiona kicks Rhys in the shins, “Just SHUT the fuck up, Jack! I excel at shooting.” The man simply snorts yet again as Fiona growls. The Stranger shoots towards the sky, gaining the duo’s (quartet’s?) attention on themself.

“Then what?”

“Oh you know…” Rhys sing-songs, “We made it alive thanks to my excellent hacking skills and Neesh’s awesomeness with her guns-“

“Killed some bandits,” Fiona supplies.

“And killed some more.” Rhys continues with a mean grin.

“The look on Athena’s face half the time…” Fiona chuckles darkly.

“Pretty sure she was onto us.” Rhys nudges Fiona with his shoulder, his grin growing wider and more dangerous. Fiona returns the gesture before turning to their captor, “Then these two dumbasses found Gortys’s other part-“

“Got captured-“

“Watched Mordecai and Brick take off with Athena.”

“Ohohoho Neesh, that was some show!”

“It sure was! I just loved how they tried to beat each other up so miserably.”

The Stranger sighs, not liking how Jack and Nisha are fast forwarding the story they desperately wanted to hear.

“Then…” Rhys bursts into laughter, “Then _this_ idiot went and stole Vasquez’s freakin’ face!”

“Ugh.” Fiona comments. “And then _this_ idiot almost made out with that inbred bandit just to get some crappy spaceship built-“

“Come now, Neesh, these bandits aren’t rich enough to hire people who can build a proper spaceship.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Fiona shakes her head with disbelief. “Then we went to Helios to get Gortys’s last part…”

“And Rhys tried to get rid of me…” Rhys continues darkly, “You know, he even got so many innocent people killed just to be away from me.” Fiona snorts next to him, “Thankfully, Fiona and I have formed a healthy, trusting relationship where she never once tried to backstab me.”

“Lucky you.” Rhys continues with a sour expression. He straightens up, “We did set our differences aside after that, ya know.”

“How adorable.” Fiona rolls her eyes. Rhys laughs, his voice deep and rich in the quietude of the incoming dusk.

“And then?” the Stranger asks, intrigued. Fiona and Rhys share a look. “Then we found each other.” Rhys replies. “Like always,” Fiona adds, “And boy, was that fun.”

* * *

Two weeks after the fall of Helios a warm evening finds Rhys in the corridors of the Atlas facility, swaggering with a brand new arm and a flashy suit. He practically glides towards the fast travel station located in the main hub and activates it with a simple remote hack, his golden eye aglow; burning Atlas into ashes once more was Jack’s idea, building it anew Rhys’s- neither complains that they went with the company man’s plan. Rhys enters the coordinates to Opportunity Jack’s mind supplies him with and initiates the teleport sequence.

* * *

“You’re late.” a sultry voice calls out the moment he gets reintegrated in front of the fast travel. Fiona approaches, catching Rhys’s lips in a wild kiss and leaving him breathless. His hands move to grab her ass and squeeze, making Fiona gasp into his lips.

“A CEO’s work is never done.” Rhys replies when they reluctantly pull apart. Fiona snorts, “Please. Spare me the details.” Rhys looks down at her with a toothy, sharkish grin cracking open his lips before he continues, “Do you think they would mind?”

Fiona raises an eyebrow, “Since when do you care about what they think?” she asks as she wraps her arms around Rhys’s neck.

“Since I can just stop you from fucking each other with _our_ bodies.” the real Rhys calls out.

“As if you’d mind.” Fiona says, “As if you haven’t fucked already.” Suddenly her eyes widen, a deep crimson dusting her dark cheeks, “That’s none of your business, Nisha!”

“It’s hard to differentiate between consciences and memories when you’re so integrated into each other, pumpkin.” Rhys chimes in, “You’re lucky we’re nice enough to ask for your consent.”

“So…” Fiona asks their hosts, “What’ll it be?”

* * *

Fiona prowls close like a beautifully dangerous panther stalking through flocks of prey, her bronze skin nearly shining in the eerie purple glow of Elpis hung in the midnight sky like a giant, curious lamp. Her large, pretty eyes give off a purple spark for a brief moment as she looks at the figure sprawled over on the bed sized just for a king like him; Rhys watches his partner approach through half lidded eyes, his hungry gaze sweeping over her perfect curves and scars. He knows how she loves eating him up with just her eyes, and being the damn voyeur he is, he loves the attention- yearns for it. He lets out a pleased groan that shoots jolts through Fiona’s tense body, she swallows, her delicate throat bobbing ever-so-slightly. Her figure taut like a bow and her eyes bright like electric, she watches as Rhys untangles his long, _long_ legs and opens them wide, giving her the full view.

He bites his lip hard, his pale cheeks flushed as his flesh hand sneaks down to flutter over his already hardened dick standing tall and proud under the moonlight, “ _Hnnnff_ … Fiona…” he gasps as he plays with himself generously. He needs to get that damn tube of lube before continuing, he knows, but the painful friction and the fact that _she’s_ watching him get off to just her standing there... it does wonders to his stimulated body. His back arches off of the bed and he draws his knees close with a whine, _She has such nice breasts,_ he thinks, _all round and perked up_ , the darker nipples gracing her ample chest like perfect stars, ready for his mouth to worship them. _Mine_. He moans. _All mine_.

“Stop.” Fiona’s balmy, alto voice cracks like a whip and Rhys complies instantly, without hesitation. His hand trembles over his dick and he whines miserably, but not once does he take his mismatched eyes off of his queen. She smiles, pleased with how perfectly compliant her partner is. She paces slowly, rocking her painfully round hips with every step like a pendulum to her inner beat; Rhys’s eyes trace her curves as his hips stutter towards his hand still hovering over his ignored dick. She climbs to the bed, her heavenly breasts bobbing slightly as she glides close on her knees. Rhys lets out a feral growl, he wants to see her just like that, on her knees and swallowing up his dick hungrily.

But today’s not the day. He’s there to please _her_ , do as _she_ says, act however _she_ wants him to.

One hand gripping her long whip, she pets his left knee gently with her other hand: “Good boy.” Rhys preens under the attention, moving his right foot towards her just to find a way to touch her, make contact with her warm skin. She slaps his foot away before placing her hand over his knee again, “No.”

Rhys hisses like he’s barely keeping himself contained (which is the truth, really), “God damn it, cupcake… Torturing me so.” His ECHOeye flashes a beautiful shade of cerulean as his brows draw closer, accompanying the mean little grin gracing his plump lips. Fiona leans forward and catches his lower lip in a ravishing kiss, and when she pulls back there’s blood trickling down his soft chin. “Don’t lie, Jack. I know how much you get off to it when I dominate you.” Fiona glances down at Rhys’s dick with a crooked little smile and the man’s hips move up as if to meet with her gaze. “I’m gonna tie your hands now,” she announces, her smile evolving into a mischievous grin. Rhys closes his eyes as a pleased shudder rocks through his body, “Mmmnnh yeah…” he responds breathily as he turns around on the bed, “I like that idea.”

It’s easy to free himself from the whip circling his robotic and flesh wrists if he wants to, but Rhys simply enjoys the familiar pressure as Fiona forces his hips off the bed and onto her lap; he turns his head to the side slightly to regard Fiona with lustful eyes as the woman gently fondles his ass. She raises one groomed eyebrow and he nods into the sheets; consent given, she raises her arm high up in the air and lets her palm connect with Rhys’s rear with a loud smack. He sighs. She pulls back and slaps his ass again, the other side this time and Rhys downright moans into the bed.

She continues to ravage his ass, alternating between the sides and intensity; she can feel his dick against her smooth legs, painfully hard. She pauses, gently massaging Rhys’s backside, “You know what I’m gonna go with you?” Rhys moans miserably, his hands flexing and unflexing against the restraints. She lifts the man off of her lap and tosses him back onto the bed as if he weighs nothing (considering all the Vault Hunting she spends her time with, he assumes he really does weigh nothing- the thought itself does wonders with his dick and makes him moan again). Looking rather amused at the man moaning into the bed, his reddened ass up in display, Fiona chuckles darkly before her fingers brush against the thing she was looking for on the floor; she sits back on the side of the bed and pops open the cap of the lube, squirting a generous amount on her hands. Coating her fingers with the cool, sticky substance, she turns to regard Rhys lying still (such a compliant boy), “I’m gonna make you _scream_.”

Rhys turns around to look at her the way she deserves to be looked at: with awe, fear and lust. Fiona moves closer and helps his hips up, making his knees bend; his shoulders support most of his weight with his ass high up in the air. “ _Hrrngh_ yes,” Rhys utters through gritted teeth as Fiona spreads his cheeks apart and slides one finger in experimentally. Rhys yelps, “ _Ah_! F-fuck, Neesh!” Fiona adds a second finger, making Rhys squirm helplessly. She twists her fingers inside him, disrupting the steady rhythm of his hips rocking back against her knuckles for the sake of finding his prostate- she’s got a good aim after all. Rhys downright howls, “I- _ah_! Fuckin’- _oooohhhh_ my god. Neesh, _please_ , I- _hngh_!”

“Please _what_ , Jack?” Fiona hits that sweet, _sweet_ spot inside him again and again, making Rhys sob into the sheets, an involuntary drop of drool making his lips glisten.

“Please-“ Rhys snarls and wheezes, “Please let me come!” Fiona’s deep voice reverberates through the silent walls as she chuckles darkly, “No.” The pressure of her fingers against his prostate vanish as she pulls her hand back. Rhys sobs miserably, already missing the feeling; his dick throbs against the sheets sadly as Fiona lets him drop back onto the bed. “No whinin’.” she chides, turning Rhys around. With his pupils blown and eyes wide, with drool and blood painting his pouting lips, he makes Fiona wetter than she already is, “You’re gonna put that mouth to better use.” Rhys swallows, licking his lips hungrily as his gaze sweeps over Fiona’s already-sweaty figure. His hips stutter upwards involuntarily, “Yes, Ms Kadam.” he responds with a voice deeper than his usual baritone, lamenting internally that he won’t be able to get his hands all over her. Fiona moves closer to Rhys’s head and angles her cunt right above his eager mouth; the man heaves a pleased sigh as she descends on him like a wonderful dream and his lips finds hers, instantly kissing and sucking her to see how fast he can make her unwind. He nips and licks, trying to reach her clit with just lips and tongue like a thirsty lion lapping at some scarcely-found body of water. A shudder works its way from the wet heat around Rhys’s face to all over Fiona’s body and she sighs happily, rocking against the man, fucking his face with open shamelessness. Rhys moans into the heat, moving his hips up and down desperately as the first little moan escapes Fiona’s puffed up lips. “You- _ha_! You’ll have to work hard- _hngh_ -harder to please me, Jackie-boy.” she manages to grit out, one hand playing with her nipple as the other buries itself in Rhys’s coiffed locks. Rhys hums into her depths, pleased, and starts working harder. His cybernetic arm digs into his back, but he barely notices the tingling feeling. He takes a breath, raises his head higher and dives further into Fiona, drawing an involuntary moan out of her, “You- _oooooohhhhhhhhh_!” Her voice is the most beautiful when it sings the song of a good come. He moans with her, unable to keep it in him any longer; he comes violently, spurting come all over himself just as Fiona clenches around his face and reaches her own climax- Rhys swallows her come eagerly.

Fiona manages to disentangle her thick bronze legs from his face and rolls to the side, eyeing Rhys curiously. With a happy sigh the man closes his eyes, his ECHOeye glows a warm golden when he opens them again. “Wow.” he breathes out shakily with a grin on his lips. Fiona gives him a dumb smile, “I know.” Her eyes are the color of pine trees in the dim moonlight, “It’s not too bad to let them have control every so often, am I right?”

* * *

“I… did NOT need to know _that_.” the Stranger says uncomfortably, shifting in their place.

“But you do now.” Fiona gives them an amiable smile as if their pornographic night was much more important than how… say, they got Gortys’s pieces together.

_Hold up._

“Why are you so interested in hearing our story anyway?” Fiona asks, driving out a gentle, surprised “Huh.” out of her own mouth. _Dumb kid, for some Pandoran bandit, she’s awfully trusting_.

“I…”

“Yeah.” Rhys shuffles in his place, “In for the loot, bandit?” Rhys’s heart rate quickens as if to mirror the host’s concern. _You’re really into speaking your heart out to random strangers, aren’t you, dum-dum?_

“It’s because…” the Stranger trails off.

“Yeah?” Fiona says sweetly.

“Maybe we know them.” Rhys stage-whispers to Fiona.

“Ohhh, I hope it’s Athena.” Fiona grins.

“I’m not…” the Stranger stops and lets out a static-y sigh.

“You’re not what?” Fiona asks mischievously, her restraints fall off of her as if they’d been cut off; she holds her trusty little knife in her gloved hand and gets up. In the stunned silence, she moves to cut Rhys’s restraints off. The Stranger raises their gun and widens their stance as Rhys and Fiona rise to their full height in front of them.

“You really think…” Fiona says, pacing close to their captor, “You could beat us with just a gun?”

A beat. The Stranger lowers their gun.

Rhys swaggers to their side, rubbing his hands like some mean fly about to dive into a pile of shit, “Let’s see who you really are, shall we?” He pulls their (former) captor’s makeshift hat and mask off without any resistance.

“Loader Bot?” Rhys asks with a tiny voice, “Is that really you?”

“Oh my god…” Fiona trails off, “We thought you died.”

At the genuine worry and hope in their voices, Loader Bot perks up, his eye burning a brighter shade of red. “I survived. I stole the endoskeleton in Jack’s office after the fall.”

“And you’re here! Alive!” Rhys says with a grin.

“Yes.” Loader Bot responds happily.

“Well…” Rhys says as Fiona rounds the robot with a smile. “We can let you just stay alive, can we?” she asks from behind him.

“What.”

“Aww, cupcake.” Rhys says with a pout and Loader Bot realizes how easy it is for Jack and Nisha to wear Rhys and Fiona like perfectly fitting gloves. “You didn’t think we’d let you live through it…”

“When you knew so much about us?”

A shot is heard in the dead silence of the evening. Loader Bot falls, his main processor damaged beyond repair.

Fiona’s derringer lets out a pleased line of smoke as Rhys laughs, his rich voice booming unnaturally in the night just like Fiona’s gun.

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs hands evilly*
> 
> Go check my blog if you want to see more of my AI Wars AU: http://doppeldonger.tumblr.com/tagged/AI-Wars-AU


End file.
